thisisenglandpediafandomcom-20200215-history
This Is England '86 Episode 4
"Episode 4" is the fourth episode of This Is England '86 and the fifth episode of This Is England overall. Plot After waking, Combo informs Shaun and Smell that his mother is dying. Shaun takes him to see his mother, but when they get there they discover she has already died. Combo says goodbye to his mother's body. Meanwhile, Milky teases Woody about the fact that he left Lol at the altar. In response, Woody tells him they will get married that day. Woody and Milky go around inviting all their friends to their wedding, which is going to be a surprise to Lol. After much deliberation, Trev tells Lol that she was raped by Mick. Lol tells her go to sleep. She then goes to Mick's house, armed with a hammer to confront him, ironically as Mick is in the process of abandoning the household again. Lol accuses Mick of raping Trev and presents the hammer, insinuating that she intends to kill him with it, and he responds by attacking her. He pulls off her underwear and attempts to rape her, but Lol defends herself by swinging the hammer against Mick's head several times which stuns him. With Mick lying prone on the floor, Lol decides to strike him again, killing him. Combo then arrives at the house, finding the scene of Mick dead and Lol sobbing. Combo, who as a teenager once tried to beat Mick up for molesting Lol only for Mick to beat him and send him to the hospital, decides to "do a good thing," smearing his and Mick's fingerprints over the hammer and injuring himself with Mick's hand to make it look as if he fought and killed Mick in Lol's defence, knowing that Lol will likely be sent to prison even if the truth is proven. The episode ends with Combo arriving in prison, after being charged with manslaughter. Most of the cast sit in the pub watching the England v Argentina World Cup game, which England go on to lose, due to Maradona's infamous "Hand of God" and famous Goal of the Century. Shaun also has sex with Smell in the pub toilets. Meanwhile, Lol, Kelly, Trev, Milky and Woody sit alone together, listening to the game on the radio whilst playing cards. Kelly cries and Woody and Lol kiss as Combo peacefully enters his cell. Cast Main Cast * Andrew Ellis as Gadget * Andrew Shim as Milky * Chanel Cresswell as Kelly * Danielle Watson as Trev * George Newton as Banjo * Hannah Walters as Trudy * Joe Dempsie as Higgy * Joe Gilgun as Woody * Jo Hartley as Cynthia * Johnny Harris as Mick * Katherine Dow Blyton as Chrissy * Kriss Dosanjh as Mr Sandhu * Michael Socha as Harvey * Perry Benson as Meggy * Perry Fitzpatrick as Flip * Rosamund Hanson as Smell * Stephen Graham as Combo * Thomas Turgoose as Shaun * Vicky McClure as Lol Guest Stars * Geoff Wilkinson as prison governer * Jean Fergusson as Daisy * Rebecca Manley as Babs * Steve Brody as Richard * William Travis as Mr Squires Category:This Is England '86